Valentine's Day
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: A silver sparkle caught her eye. She lifted the locket and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. She looked up at Nate with watering eyes.“Open it…” he whispered. Naitlyn Oneshot!


**(A/N: Okayy... Well the first part is in Caitlyn's POV and it's pretty much my view on Valentine's Day and it's all my opinion so... please don't be offended! :) So...please enjoy!! Happy Late Valentine's Day!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Camp Rock!! *sigh... I wish I owned Nick/Nate but... dreams don't always come true... *sigh... (again...)**

CPOV- (Caitlyn's Point of View)

I hate Valentine's day! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I hate the idea, I hate the concept, I just plain hate it!

I mean, who would set aside a specific day to observe love? Are you serious? Do they want people's hearts all around the world to be broken?

Oh…I get it now. It doubles the chocolate economy. First, lucky people with significant others (who love them back) get chocolate as gifts. That will boost chocolate consumption in the first place.

Then, there are loveless losers like me who feel bad that the ones they are in love with don't love them back. So, we go out and buy ourselves some candy and scarf it down and that will just make the sales of chocolate skyrocket!

I think I've finally figured out the whole "Valentine's Day" institution! But really, what idiot thought up Valentine's Day? It's just, I would much rather have a "Gag Me With a Spork" Day!

It would make a hell of a lot more sense than this whole retarded "Valentine's Day"! Ugh! Now I feel depressed and I want to go out and buy myself chocolate! I contradict myself!

* * *

No POV- (Normal Point of View)

Caitlyn sighed and slumped in her seat. She scowled as Shane slid a brand new promise ring on Mitchie's right hand.

Mitchie squealed and surprised Shane with a giant box of "Connect Three" chocolates shaped after his face. He chuckled and placed a kiss on Mitchie's perfect lips.

Caitlyn expected them to pull away and rest their foreheads against each other's but, to her surprise, they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, their simple kiss had morphed into a full-fledged make-out session.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to gag as her best friend was having her face vacuumed off by Shane's lips.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She paused to look around the Mess Hall. Girls had roses and some even had chocolates or stuffed animals. Other girls' necks and hands were adorned with jewelry.

Caitlyn sighed and tears collected in her eyes. She turned quickly on her heels and stormed out of the building. She walked past the main office and looked up at the wall.

There, on the wall, was a pink poster with hearts covering it. It read "Happy Valentine's Day!" She screamed in frustration and ripped the paper of the green wall.

She took it in her small hands and tore it into as many pieces as she could manage, before bursting into tears. She covered her eyes with her hands and ran past the pile of fragmented paper and straight into something…or someone.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked, anxiously, as he caught and steadied her trembling body. She sniffed and shook her head, stubbornly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Same old Caitlyn, I see…" he snorted. She looked up at him and struggled against his grasp. He was confused and let her go.

She blinked rapidly to clear her tears and locked his gaze in hers. "Is that why I didn't get anything for this stupid holiday? Because I'm the 'same old Caitlyn'?" she asked. Her voice dripped with acid.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, quizzically. "You never get anything for Valentine's Day…Why is it bothering you this time?" He asked in a tone that screamed, "Duh".

She couldn't believe him. "Thanks for reminding me, jerk! You think I don't know I've never gotten anything for "Love Day"-from anyone?! Of course I know that! That's why I'm so upset! Even the super-mega-giant jerk of a boy, Shane, got Mitchie something! But I'm the only one in this whole camp who didn't get anything!" She screamed, frustrated.

He felt really bad as soon as he heard that. "But, last year…? You got chocolates…" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I got those for myself! I felt bad that I didn't get anything so I bought myself something!" she explained. His eyes widened in shock and he got an idea.

"Stay close to camp, please. I need to go do something and then we can talk all about it, okay?" she sniffled and wiped away her tears, before nodding.

"Okay, deal," she mumbled. Then he took off towards the Mess Hall where his friends were. Caitlyn sighed and her shoulders drooped. She drug her feet along the soil and made her way to her cabin.

She grabbed her laptop and made her way to the Beach Jam stage. She set her PC on the wood and laid on her stomach. She let her feet dangle behind her as she powered up her laptop.

She logged on to her email account and found a new email from her mom.

_Dear Caity,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, honey! _

_I hope you're having fun at camp! _

_So…did you get anything special from anyone special?_

_Ooh I heard that cute popstar Nate Grey from that one band is at the same_

_Camp as you…I know how you have your room covered in posters of him…_

_Okay fine, I'll stop embarrassing you! Well, I love you, sweetie! _

_Talk to you soon…_

_Love, Mom_

Caitlyn blushed and smiled. Of course her mom would remind her…It's not her fault she had a crush on her best friend!

She quickly replied to her mom and answered all her mother's questions. She closed out of the internet browser and played a random song. "Play My Music" began to drift through the air. She laughed.

It was on this very stage that Connect Three first performed that song. She giggled again and sighed. Shifting her weight, she hung her legs off the edge of the stage. She closed her eyes and rested her back against the cool surface.

She let her mind wander. Her brain began imagining Nate. She pictured him standing in front of her. She thought of how his dark, brown eyes would sparkle with excitement, and how his unruly, curly chocolate hair would swirl around his perfect face with the gentle breeze.

She smiled inwardly. Her smile soon spread across her face. Her heart fluttered at the mental picture she had in her mind. It was the closest to the real thing there was.

She sighed, yet again, and sat up. She hit her face on the boy sitting there observing her. Their lips collided and she gasped, opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Nate!" she blushed, furiously. His face turned pink, too. "Oh God…" she muttered, touching her lips. They burned. She smiled until she bumped her nose. It was sore.

"Oh my goodness, Nate! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she cried. He moved his fingers from his lips to his nose. He chuckled and blushed again.

"Oh, no! It's my fault! I shouldn't have been watching you so close! That was…stupid of me!" he corrected. She smiled and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"Oh, I did come here for a reason other than to scare the crap out of you and lip rape you…" he snickered. She blushed again and tried to ignore the way her lips tingled.

"Oh really? Well…you could've fooled me…" she giggled. He got up on the stage and sat next to her. He lowered his hands around her collar bone. She felt something cold rest against her neck. She gasped and looked down.

A silver sparkle caught her eye. She lifted the locket and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. She looked up at Nate with watering eyes.

"Open it…" he whispered. She blinked her tears away and unclasped the delicate heart. Inside, a picture of Caitlyn and Nate-standing side by side-smiling was firmly placed in one side of the heart. On the other side was an engraving that read-

_Forever and Always-_

_Together_

_Love, Nate_

She gasped and looked up at Nate, who was looking at her through his eyelashes, sheepishly.

"Do you like it?" he asked cautiously-hoping she would like it. She snorted.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, how did you get it her in-" she glanced at her watch before continuing, "a half hour?"

He chuckled and a smirk spread across his face. "Silly Caitlyn…I'm a super-famous rockstar!"

She coughed. "Popstar…" she cleared her throat again. He laughed again and continued.

"It's not very hard to call up some people and have them hurry over a personalized necklace for someone I love," he stopped as Caitlyn's eyes widened. He blushed a deep scarlet and avoided her gaze.

"You l-love me?" she stuttered. His face reddened a few shades. He nodded, meekly and cowered in his seat-waiting to be laughed at.

He was pleasantly surprised when she launched herself at him. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She could tell he was shocked because he was frozen for a few seconds but, soon he was kissing her back.

Caitlyn pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you, too! Popstar!" she smirked. He kissed her softly once more and she frowned.

"What is it?" he asked, softly. She rolled her eyes and met his gaze again.

"You got me a beautiful heart locket and I didn't get you anything…" her frown became more pronounced.

"How about this?" he paused as she turned her attention to his proposal.

"Since I gave you a heart, why don't you give me your heart? Be mine. My girlfriend, my Valentine, and my love! Belong to me and nobody else!" He beamed. She lowered her face to his again and kissed him, hungrily. Her fingers tangled in his unruly hair and-all too soon-they separated.

"It's all yours!" she whispered. They both dove in for another kiss.

* * *

**(A/N: Cue the "Awwwww!!!" I absolutely love this one! I wish someone would do that for me! Awww Naitlyn is so cutee!!! Please Review and tell me what you think! I know a lot of you add my stories as your favorites but I really wanna know what you think about it! So... please Review!!)**

* * *


End file.
